


Human

by randomtwistedlife



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, The Originals - Freeform, klaus fanfiction, klaus fluff, klaus imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomtwistedlife/pseuds/randomtwistedlife
Summary: A normal day as a human dating Klaus Mikaelson.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is human and her thoughts are in italics.

Your eyes opened wide at the sound of breaking glass. You turned around to look at the clock and groaned.

_8:13 a.m._

You turned over to the other side to go back to sleep. It was too early to deal with the Mikaelson family drama. However, when the shouting started, you knew you wouldn’t be able to get much sleep anymore.

_Stupid vampires. They have centuries to sleep. That doesn’t mean everyone else does too._

You somehow managed to get up from the bed. Looking in the mirror, you saw that your hair was all tangled up and your clothes were a mess. Just great.

You straightened your clothes, ran a brush quickly through your hair and ran down the stairs before anyone ended up with a dagger in their chest. Looking into the compound you saw Rebekah and Klaus glaring at each other while Elijah stood on the side with one hand on his waist and the other rubbing his forehead.

“Nik, I have stayed by your side for thousands of years. You daggered me and even then I forgave you. I stood by you, as I always will. But you have to stop meddling in my life.” Bekah went off.

“I would if you stop making terrible decisions,” Klaus replied.

Your eyes shifted between the two and finally landed on Elijah to whom you sent a questioning look. The man just sighed in defeat.

“Guys, what is going on?” You asked hoping against hope that neither of the two burst on you.

“Niklaus is being unreasonable. Again.” Rebekah replied without looking at you.

Klaus rolled his eyes and went over to pour himself a glass of blood.

“Look at the pot calling the kettle black.”

“You know what? I have had it with you. Do not come to me when you need my help, brother. Do not come with words about our family. Do not come to me unless you start realizing your mistakes towards us, brother.” The blonde vampire fuelled with anger stormed out of the house.

_What just happened?_

You started to go after her but Klaus stopped you.

“Leave her be. She is throwing a tantrum. She’ll get over it.” He waved you off.

“You could have dealt that in a better manner, Niklaus,” Elijah spoke. He looked over to you and too left the house.

You plopped down on the sofa nearby staring at the only vampire left in the room.

“If you have anything to say just say it, love.”

You sighed, “What did you do now, Nik?”

He turned around to look at you. With a raised eyebrow he asked,

“And what makes you think I did something?”

“I am sure Elijah would be more than happy to hand me his Poor-Decisions-Taken-By-Niklaus list to help me answer that question.”

He scoffed and turned around to pour himself another drink. You got up and moved in front of the vampire. With your arms folded you asked,

“Well,— ?”

He emptied the contents of the crystal glass before answering.

“Rebekah found a new boy toy. I simply helped her and she got angry. She started storming about how I had always scared her suitors away or killed them and how I didn’t want her to be happy.” He paused.

“Of course I want her to happy. She is my sister, after all. She is family. I don’t want her to run away from her family for some buffoon who wouldn’t even last a day.”

“I’m guessing her new lover was a human.” You drawled without feeling offended

Klaus smiled apologetically.

“You know you are different, love.”

He put his hands on your waist and pulled you closer. Your eyes drifted from his blue-green ones to his lips. Klaus noticing your distraction smirked. He brought his face down, his lips brushing against yours. You put your arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss started slow and innocent but soon turned intense making you cling on to him. Realising that you had gone off-track, something you really weren’t complaining about, you pulled back.

“You’re scared Rebekah will leave you. And maybe Elijah too. You need to understand you cannot _make them_ stay with you.” You brushed your hand against his cheek.

“However, they will never leave you. You might be the most dysfunctional family I have ever seen but you are also the family who would turn the world upside down for each other. You can’t give up on that, Nik.”

Klaus didn’t reply. His face was blank but his eyes were burning with emotions. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His lips curled into a small smile.

“Wondering how you got involved in the world’s most dangerous family’s everyday dramatics?” He asked, his lips now pulled into a smirk.

You kissed the side of his mouth and replied,

“Came for the accent, stayed for the existential crisis.”


End file.
